Black Widow
by sajala
Summary: Makishima is now known as more than just a myth from Sasayama, but the Bureau's Criminal Investigation Division needs someone with a particular knowledge... such as someone without a Psycho Pass Crime Coefficient. Yuki is their ace who has her own motives for seeing Makishima burn in the hell he made for her. Rated M for general content throughout.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thank you for taking the time to read my new story Black Widow! I hope you enjoy it as I am throughly enjoying Psycho Pass and all it has to offer. As a disclaimer, I do not own any of the works. They belong to their owners and I do not profit from this in any way besides knowing that my work is being read out here. I am constantly editing, but I don't always get every little thing. Feel free to point out anything odd or incorrect, I want this to be a good experience for you as well as for me. Enjoy and please review!

'_Psycho Pass invalid_' said the system again as Yuki approached the door to her little room at the rehabilitation center. The color was blank, the number was a dash, and the words repeated in her mind. She was the first person that was ever listed as an 'invalid' Psycho Pass. That led to many issues over the last year, but today she would find a way to get out of it. An appointment had been set up, she had taken the Aptitude Test and she didn't know the results. Only that she had a feeling today was the day she would get answers.

"Yuki Kanemora," said the doctor as she approached her room. The woman was in her mid thirties, looked to be stable, happy and above everyone here. At least that was how it looked in Yuki's point of view as the others always maintained a distance of at least three feet from her. Fit and lean, she lacked the curves Yuki was gifted with, but a beautiful woman none the less. Yuki respected nothing more than a successful person with confidence and humility, but the humility seemed to be only a public standing here. Yuki was the first to know that what happened behind closed doors was anyone's guess with the Sybil system online.

Yuki smirked as she thought 'who else would be in here', but she simply responded with a simple 'yes'. Her voice was calm and serene; nothing like the woman's who was full of authority and haste. Apparently whatever was going on needed to happen now. That only peaked Yuki's curiosity as she was lead down the hall with a drone behind her. Not that it would do them any good. Her 'invalid' Psycho Pass was a problem for the Sibyl system.

"In here," she was told when the doctor lead her into the visitation room with a single visitor. Or so it looked until she actually saw two. The one sitting was a woman, a young woman by looks of it no older than twenty. The other standing was a man, older but not by much with black hair that looked like it would bother him. Charmless was the first word she could use to describe him, but she was betting prick would be another if the man talked. The woman looked to be kind and actually rather oddly nervous. But it was a 'trying to be confident' nervous instead of being afraid.

"I'm Akane Tsunemori," the woman said as Yuki sat down. "You're Yuki Kanemora, right?" When Yuki nodded with a cocked eyebrow, Akane continued. "We're with the PSB and this is my partner Ginoza Nobuchika. We've been told you have an invalid Psycho Pass that doesn't read with our scanners, is that correct?" Again, Yuki nodded, but this time she was a bit worried. What did the PSB want with her? "Well, there's a man we want information about and he has a similar Psycho Pass with yours… kind of. Would you be willing to work with is to find him? Maybe you know him?"

Yuki could only think of one person with such a reading. The one person who ruined her life, and made her realize just how fucked up this world really was. Shogo Makishima. "And if I do; what do I get from this deal?" she asked as she crossed her arms and legs. The outfit of the rehabilitation center was a simple shirt that crossed over in the front and pants that only reached just below her knees. The wrist device was a reader that was pointless, but it was regulation to keep it on her. However, there was a keen difference between Makishima and her. His numbers were pure white, and hers just didn't exist.

"You get out of here. You took the Aptitude test and it showed that you would fit well into being an Enforcer. Strange considering your Crime Coefficient doesn't exist, but it's a way that we get to solve the string of crimes and you get out of here and work with us."

"As your dog," Yuki finished as Akane looked back at Ginoza who took an exasperated breath and approached the glass. With his silhouette, she could see her own reflection on the glass. Her tired blue eyes that were usually bright had dulled over the year. Her long brown hair was longer now, but also looked limp and tired. The tests were wearing her out, and her normally pale skin was almost sickly looking now.

"Better to live as a dog than die as a useless person," he said straight to the point. Yeah, her first impression was right… he was a charmless prick. Her eyes narrowed at him as Akane looked at him almost horrified. How these two were partners, she would never guess. But he did have a point. This place was killing her, but she could only think of one reason why they would let her go. They wanted to see how she would do under the pressure. Maybe then a number would come to her Psycho Pass… it was hard to be completely sure though.

"Ginoza! That's no way to…"

"I'll do it," Yuki said as Akane looked between the two and then cleared her throat as she calmed down. "Not that it matters much; I just want to see that monster get what's coming to him. If you can promise me I get to see that day, then I'll do what you want."

That was two days ago, and now the paperwork was set. She was being transported by the facility over to PSB headquarters where she would be their new Hound. Yuki Kanemora, age 23, Psycho Pass unknown, was now a dog of the PSB Something she would have rather died than be a year ago, but if it meant to live to see that monster killed then she would grin and bear it.

As the doors to the WPSP opened and she was escorted to the identification room where they tried to read her Psycho Pass again and failed. So, her picture was taken along with a voice sample along with a read on her invalid Psycho Pass. It was hard to tell how many had her invalid state, but they could easily track it this way. Her leash was set and now she was being sent to the Investigator's office. Akane and Ginoza were in the back doing a briefing, with Ginoza doing most of the talking, but there were four others. An old man, two younger men, and a woman were at their desks and when Yuki walked in she was looked at intensely. Obviously, they thought it was a bad idea, she was unfamiliar ground to them. Well, all but one.

"Hot damn, Inspectors! You keep giving me candy like that and I may get used to beautiful women!" A loud smack on the head from the woman made Yuki smirk although the comment didn't bother her much.

"Shut it, Kagari," the woman said.

"Damn, Kunizuka… that was uncalled for."

The quieter man just smirked and approached Yuki. He was much taller than her, his hair spiked, but he had a certain charm about him. Something she couldn't quite explain. "He says stupid things, don't let them bother you," he said with a smirk as he looked over to the two. Just looking at him a moment, her eyes wandered to the older man who was chuckling.

"Well, let's get back to it," he said with a shrug. "We can get familiar later." All too true, but it was strange suddenly being around people who joked and were… having fun. Living. While this wasn't what she expected, it was something she would have never dreamed could happen again. Not to someone like her.


	2. Chapter 2

The briefing had been simple. The crimes were now becoming related to public beatings that otherwise would not happen. To Yuki, this was a display. She kept her mouth shut, but it felt like a test run. Something Makishima liked to do just to prove he was right when he wanted to do something. But then maybe she was paranoid. They brought her on because of him, so now she would see every sign that he was involved. Not exactly the best move on her part. However, everyone seemed to notice her unease. Akane and Kogami – as she found out his name during the briefing- in particular. Even now, as Akane was escorting her to her private room she was curious what the young woman was doing there. She was smart, but seemed so… out of place with all the Enforcers.

"Inspector Akane?" Yuki asked quietly as they entered her room. "Why did you choose to be here? Working here that is?" The room was quaint and simple with a living room, bedroom, bathroom, along with a minor kitchen. Grey and black for the most part when it came to walls and appliances with furniture, respectively. The bedroom door was open and it had a single bed with a desk inside. It was kept at a minimum and she wondered just how much input she could put into the place. But for now, Akane held her attention who was still standing at the door.

"I get asked that a lot," she said with a small smile. "Basically, when I took the test, I was the only one to get the high score for this occupation. The Bureau felt like the place I could make a difference in, and now I'm driven more than ever to have that happen. The man we took you on to help us catch, he made many people suffer through his actions. I want him to see that justice is attainable, even if Sibyl doesn't judge him. But things are complicated. With his Crime Coefficient as low as can be, we can't rely on Sibyl and that… isn't good."

Akane sighed as she entered the room a little more and sat on the black couch. Yuki sat across from her on a black chair. "More lives than you could ever know," she said as she looked at Akane who nodded. Well, at least she took this kind of information well. She looked so fragile, and yet she could sit in a person's room that Sibyl didn't even recognize officially until recently.

"My friend died because of him. Her name was Yuki as well."

Seeing the sad smile that crossed Akane's face, Yuki knew all too well that many of her loved ones were silenced due to his selfish nature to prove his point. While humans were left to not worry, she hardly believed that was the worst thing. The world was different now, and Makishima kept trying to drag it down.

"I'm sorry." It was all she could really say, but Akane seemed to understand.

"I want to avenge her. Kogami and everyone else had a reason to fight, and now I do too. What matters is giving peace to the dead, that's what Kogami told me when I first started. Back when I didn't understand how he felt. I watched my friend die, and now I have a reason to do what needs to be done. I won't ask your reasons for wanting him dead, but I hope that you're with us and can help us. The chaos is already starting and it needs to stop." Akane looked much different now, driven and focus instead of young and naïve as she looked when Yuki saw her in the visitation center. But Yuki understood this kind of determination.

"Don't you worry about your Hue?" she asked quietly.

"It's not important right now. My Hue is manageable, along with my Crime Coefficient. When they scooped my memories, I managed to keep it low so we could get an image of him. But I suppose that's enough of that. Did you have any questions before I leave you today?"

"No… but thanks for telling me." Yuki smiled as she saw Akane rise from the couch. She remained in her spot, but she was curious on why Akane felt the need to tell her so much.

"You're welcome. We'll be working together and I figured you should at least know that much. I look forward to having another girl on the team. Yayoi tends to be pretty quiet, and she normally works with Ginoza. I'm usually with Kogami and Masaoka." Akane smiled a bit more carefree this time, but Yuki could feel that strange nature of it.

"Well, I hope that I can help you. From what I understand I'm mostly here for gathering clues. Kogami seems to be the expert having trying to track this guy for three years. But… I'm curious. They know right? About my status with Sibyl?"

"Well, kind of. They know you're a special case, but the details weren't officially released. No doubt they have an idea though. Sibyl is dead set on keeping our mouths shut that people like you and Makishima exist. That was the condition; we get to have you so long as no one finds out."

"I was told that much."

It was a sad reality, but one none the less. She was now their lab rat in the field under strict supervision. Luckily, her boss wasn't a charmless prick… that would have made her about gag. Or rather, her direct boss.

"I'll be on the shift tonight, so if I need you I will let you know. Feel free to rearrange the place and get a bite to eat. You can only really go around here, not outside without someone with you. Especially when you're not on duty. Sorry, but…"

"It's fine. Just being out of the cell is enough for now. Thanks for being so considerate. It's strange to have that after so long…"

"Kogami said something similar now that I think of it," Akane said with a small laugh. "I see you as my co-workers and friends if you'll allow it. I care about you guys, and I want us to work together the best we can. Ginoza is different, but he's not so bad once you get to know him. I should get back though; I'll call you if I need you."

And with that, Yuki was left alone. Standing up, she walked to her small fridge and grabbed a bottle of water that was already provided. But when she turned around, she saw a familiar face. The spiked hair and calm face… Shinya Kogami.

"She's something else ain't she," he said more so than asked as Yuki twisted off the cap and took a drink.

"You could say that," she said cautiously as she watched him enter and sit on the couch facing away from her. "What can I do for you Mr Kogami?" Walking back to that same chair she was in before, she noticed he looked slightly tense as he looked back at her. His eyes were cold, but yet it wasn't like he wanted to be. Like he was bothered…

"I'm just trying to figure out why you were brought on specifically for this case. I would have normally guessed that you were just passing the Aptitude test, but my gut tells me otherwise. When a hunting dog has a gut feeling, they don't let go of it."

"So, you want me to quell that curiosity of yours, do you?" she asked in a more sultry tone that she wanted, but he had a charm that made her curious on why he wanted to know about her. What did it matter why she was there, so long as she helped them solve what was going on? "I suppose you'll just have to find out the hard way, Mr Shinya Kogami. I'm sure with your resources that you can figure something out."

Standing up, she saw his look of surprise for a moment before his calm demeanor came back. "Looking forward to it," he said with a smirk as he headed out her door, leaving her standing there dumb founded despite her odd bit of confidence. He was a strange man, handsome and sharp as well. If anyone would give her a hard time here, it would be him. For better or for worse.


	3. Chapter 3

As Kogami walked out of her door, she let out a sigh. Something about the way he was unsettled her in more ways than one. Not exactly very good for the first day on the new job. However, she couldn't pinpoint what bothered her about him. Actually, as she rearranged her room here and there she found that he really didn't bother her much at all. Maybe that was the problem. But before she knew it, she had been rearranging her room with an absent mind and she was sitting on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

This felt nice, not quite like a prison but something different than home. Well, so long as she wanted to be out of the Rehabilitation Center, this would have to be comfy. For the Unit One Investigation Team, she had to wonder how the Enforcers felt about being here. No doubt they felt close to the way she did, not like home but better than being locked up in a white room with no choice but to sit there. It was strange to be able to walk around period, but then again… she wanted more. That desire for more is what got her in trouble years ago, it would have to be nipped in the bud now.

Sighing in defeat, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up. The blood changing its course in her veins made her head feel groggy for a moment which she had to wonder just how long she had been there for. Apparently long enough for her to have another round of company even though she was still thinking about her other guest. Kogami… he was someone different. Then again, so was Akane. The knock on her door made her stand up slowly, still feeling groggy as she put a finger to her temple.

"Coming," she groaned as she pressed the button for the automatic door to open. "Oh, Mr Masaoka! Come in." The older man had a small smile on his face along with a tray. She couldn't help but smile a bit at him as well. He seemed like a good father sort of figure. Someone to watch all the young people in the Unit One team. Now that she thought about it, not many old people were around anymore. At least not from what she noticed, and she tended to notice quite a bit these days.

"Yuki, right? Mind if I call you that? Kanemora seems so formal and all, no offense," he said as he walked in as she moved aside. "I brought you some food since Shion said you hadn't been around out of your room."

"Shion?"

"A latent criminal who is our eyes and ears pretty much. You'll be working with her a lot since you're a special case. If we need you on the scene then we'll call for you. But I hate bringing girls out on the scene, nothing personal. I'm just old fashioned letting us men do the dirty work and what not. Women are just as capable, I just don't feel they should have to." He sounded a lot like someone she knew growing up. Her grandfather sounded just like that. But then he was around when Sibyl wasn't, and she was completely unaware of how life like that could be.

"It's no problem. Thank you for the food, Mr Masaoka. Would you be interested in eating with me? I'm not used to company since I've been in that Rehabilitation Center a year already. Kind of strange to be able to move around. Habit I suppose is why I haven't left the room." Shrugging, she saw a sympathetic look before he smiled at her.

"You seem like a smart girl, one that adjusts easily and isn't thrown off from something unexpected. I like that. The opposite of a young man I know, but he's smart in a different way… In any case, sure, we can eat together if you want. Hope you like the roast sandwich…"

Sitting and eating with someone was something strange to her. He talked about the time before his career as a detective ended and his life as an Enforcer began, his time with Kogami and Akane. He brought her up to speed on the crimes they had done so far. The odd brutality that has increased in recent weeks. It was like living a fantasy of listening to someone besides her own nightmares talk. She couldn't tell if this was a dream yet or not. But by the time she had finished eating and he was finishing up, he got a call.

"Well, it was nice speaking with you, little lady. Just be careful. I don't know the specifics of your skills and why you're here, but it's a different place out there now. Killing someone in public like the old days… it's something that no one is used to anymore. My old bones are telling me something big is coming up." And like that, he was gone. Sighing, Yuki took in all he had to say. The crimes and the kills so far, it was strange to think that Makishima would be this active. But she could only hope she could help…

Maybe it was the blue hue of her eyes. Crystal clear and unwavering as she looked at him and basically challenged Kogami to find out more. He was a man, and a man who loved a challenge. Ginoza made it clear that she would be working with Shion and only coming on the field if their resources ran dry. That was strange. Why make her an Enforcer if she wouldn't 'enforce' anything? But again, those bright blue eyes appeared in his mind's eye and he had to shake the thought. He was a woman he thought of as very attractive. Different from the rest. Yayoi and Shion were beautiful, but not even in the same ball game as him. Akane was a good detective and had a good heart that he was drawn to, but Yuki had something of a challenge about her. Not like he didn't have enough going on as it was, but the idea of knowing just what she was about made his blood boil a bit more in his veins.

"Kogami!" Akane called out as she made her way back into the office where Kogami was looking at the data of recent crimes. "There's another riot! I called Masaoka and he'll be in the car soon. We're under direct orders to calm the situation and figure out what's going on in the area. No doubt it has something to do with the helmet device and the viral video."

"Got it," he said as he stood up and followed her out. "We'll meet you there." Ginoza had the night off unless if there was an emergency, and so did Kunizuka and Kagari. Not that they were far… just a few doors down from him. And so was she... Yuki Kanemora. By the time his thoughts cleared, Masaoka was walking into the enclosed vehicle. "What took you so long, old man?"

"I was having supper with Ms Kanemora. Quite the young lady I may add. Listened to the old stories of a codger without batting an eyelash," he said with a smirk as he shrugged. "I don't know why they brought her on, but she knows more than they tell us. A gut feeling… one I'm sure you share."

"Pretty much. I went to see her earlier and she told me if I wanted to know more, I would have to find out myself. She's quiet and I don't know if that's good or bad yet," he said as he sat back in his seat and rested his head on the hard wall of the moving van. It wasn't comfortable, but it was something to keep his mind off of her. He had to focus now; he could solve the mystery of her later when he wasn't putting his life on the line.

"Ha, why am I not surprised…? We'll just have to keep her guard up a bit longer. She's got to be a latent criminal, otherwise why be an Enforcer. But then she's a 'special case'… it doesn't quite add up very well."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

The vehicle stopped and the door opened. The noise and violence was making Kogami annoyed. Already a bad night and they had just gotten started. Certainly didn't help that his bullet wounds were only mostly healed and not at 100% quiet yet. Good enough to be on the field, but he had also been through worse. Looking around, no doubt that this would be something the drones could handle but if they wanted them there then who knew what was going on behind the scenes.

"Good… very good. Makishima," Choe Gu-sung said over the phone, "Kogami and the Investigator woman are here, just as you predicted…. Yes, I understand." Smiling to himself, his glowing gold eyes opened slightly before he turned and left. The rest would take care of itself in due time.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki took the opportunity to leave her room. The place was huge, but she had to do something besides be in her room. They were out on the field and this was supposed to be the time where she could help. But then again, they must not have thought her necessary… at least not now. Feeling a bit useless already, she stumbled upon a room with a lone blonde and an array of screens as she typed away. The door opened automatically and she walked in. The busty blonde turned around and eyed her curiously before crossing her legs and lighting a cigarette.

"You must be Yuki Kanemora. I'm Shion Karanomori. I suppose you were told that you'd be in here with me, hm?"

"Sort of," Yuki admitted not really knowing what else to say. The woman was good looking, but almost unapproachable. But despite that she walked closer until she could easily read the print off the screen as Shion looked up information for the Investigation.

"Well, it's our job to give them intel pretty much. Back them up from a computer point of view. Well, at least until they find you necessary in the direct line of combat." That look came up again, her eyes reading Yuki as if trying to understand just what she was seeing. "In the meantime, sit there and get comfy. Not too much though."

The seat next to Shion was off to the side near a set of smaller screens. Yuki could practically feel the isolation already. Maybe this wasn't any different from the Rehabilitation Center after all… "So, the riots are pretty bad, huh?" Stupid question, but it seemed to catch Shion's interest.

"Public beatings and violonce. Oh I'd say that was an understatement of the century. It's been so long since we've seen this kind of brutality… or rather since the general public has seen this sort of brutality." The tone in her voice was rather harsh, but Yuki didn't feel offended by it. In fact, it was rather welcomed. The honesty was nice. "Oh, but I am curious on why your information is classified. Such as your Crime Coefficient and Hue, for starters."

"It's a long story," Yuki said simply as she saw the different names and faces before Makishima's profiled face came onto the screen. "Is that what Akane drew up from her memory scoop?"

"Yep. That was hell to go through, and she went through living that moment twice. I give her credit though, she has one hell of an iron will. Unbreakable, tempered, but unbreakable so far. She's the first person we know who lived through the gaze of that man."

"Well, there's not many who do. He's brutal and evil to the core. He doesn't think what he's doing is wrong. That Crime Coefficient is pure white, like a newborns no matter what sort of evil he does… he is someone that can't be underestimated."

"You sound like you know him."

"Know him… no. No one knows him. My family was killed by his lackeys. The only family I had left."

"I see." Shion noticed Yuki's fist tighten and then loosen as she gained her mind back. "So that's why they brought you on. You have experience on how he works. I take it it's deeper than that…. Oh crap." A call was coming in and it was from Akane. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to see if you can find anything in the scanner logs. Anyone sneaking around," Akane requested as Yuki was relieved for the interference. She didn't want them to know yet… or rather she never wanted anyone to know.

"On it." After clicking around a few times and finding the logs, Yuki's eyes widened.

"Choe…" Yuki said quietly as she caught a blurry glimpse of his golden eyes. Speaking up, she was now worried. "Akane, Makishima's right hand man was there. It looks like he's long gone now, but he was definitely there. We'll keep you posted on anything else."

Suddenly, it was like a fire was lit under her. That bastard had his hands so wrapped around this it was his stage and he was the puppeteer. That feeling was starting to get old as she looked for anything else. That was about it… but there had to be something.

_"I will find you… and I will make sure that you suffer. Suffering is a part of our life and life is suffering. Never forget that my dear Black Widow…." _

That voice lingered in her mind as she heard them call in that they would take a look around. From what she could understand, many people were taken in for therapy but that wasn't important. Makishima was involved and she would be damned if she let another person suffer because of him.

_"You've been damned for a long time now anyway, my Black Widow…."_

That voice was like a poison and she could feel her heart rate escalate. This wasn't good. Her breathing increased as Shion looked over to her. Yuki could barely hear her as she called someone in. Was she blacking out again? Damn… she hadn't had an episode in over a year. Since that night… that winter night in the falling snow that was drenched in blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **So, just as a note to everyone who knows the series well, I am dragging out the riots a bit just so I can get the character development in. Some details will change from the anime, but I don't plan on taking away from the story at all. Thank you for everyone who is reading and please be sure to review to say what's good and what I need to improve on :-)

_It's time to wake up…_

_…. Wake up…_

_WAKE UP!_

"_Auntie Yuki, you take too long to wake up,_" cried out a little frustrated voice as her hands tried to shake Yuki out of her slumber. That little voice that was now just a memory sounded so real and the hands were there on her shoulder. As Yuki's eyes opened though, she saw no one but Kogami sitting in a chair observing her. She grimaced slightly as she realized her eyes were very sore. Rubbing them… they weren't only sore but also very wet.

"You were crying in your sleep," Kogami said bluntly as Yuki's face turned very red. "Shion said you passed out soon after Choe was found on the surveillance footage, but when she tried to read your Psycho Pass there was nothing to bring up." He stood up and loomed over her bedside. She was cornered now, and they both knew it. This man wasn't a detective… he was a wolf Enforcer who was waiting to sink his teeth into this case. It just so happened that she was his target at the moment.

"That's right. My Hue and Coefficient don't exist according to Sibyl. I am… invalid. However, I still have panic attacks. You've heard of them, right? Or do you not believe what Sibyl doesn't tell you," she said narrowing her eyes as he raised his eyebrow and smirked. That damn smirk was starting to get annoying.

"Akane told me that Makishima's Coefficient didn't come up right either. But yours just doesn't even read. Curious really more than anything. How are you related to this case? Why bring you on if you aren't a Latent Criminal technically? You must have had personal experience with the man."

His evaluation was dead on with the last sentence. Personal wouldn't even cover the gruesome details, but it made her cringe. She was used relentlessly, and when he grew tired he tossed in a new equation to their already fucked up relationship. Closing her eyes, she could see the blood staining the white snow as he quoted some bullshit she couldn't even hear as he killed the people that mattered most.

"It wouldn't take much to figure out even without my panic attack. I knew him from before, yes. But I want him dead more than anything. I will stop at nothing to see that he gets the justice that he deserves. A dog's death in the worst way possible," she said as her fists tightened. She only then realized that she was in her room. Everything else was just a blur and now she was starting to wake up. Looking to Shinya, it was obvious he wanted a further explanation. Sighing, she gathered what few words she could say about it. "He killed my little niece. I must have been dreaming about her when I woke up. He killed my sister too… but my niece's death was much more brutal because it gave me more suffering. I was a play toy for him because my Hue and Crime Coefficient wouldn't change. So he would push the breaking point. Mostly, he wanted me to gain intel on people, but that stopped a year ago. I left and hid until I willingly gave myself up to the Rehabilitation Center. I was sick of running. I chose a life of isolation, until Akane showed up. Actually, Ginoza was the one who mentioned something about living life like a dog rather than being a useless person. And when I saw Choe… it all came back. I couldn't find him on my own and do anything about it. He's ruthless and will do anything to get what he wants, damn the consequences. People are fun to play with to him."

Shinya closed his eyes and shook his head. "So, that's why they brought you on. You knew him for an extended time and yet he let you live. That alone makes me a little suspicious of you, but then again who wouldn't when we can't even read you with Sibyl. So, why did he let you live?" He was evaluating everything, and she knew it. He was seeing if she was worth trusting at all.

"Because I entertain him," she said bitterly as she looked to the ceiling. "When my niece was killed I tried to kill him in return. I hunted him for months before I knew I couldn't find him myself with the limited resources I had as a civilian. So, I turned myself in for protection more or less. Then one day I get a letter.

_'You will always suffer.'_

And that was that. Ever since, I wanted to find him again, but I couldn't. I don't wish to talk to him. Sibyl can't judge him which means that no one will. He is seen as harmless when he's one of the most twisted bastards out there. I'll never know the real reason, but I can guess it has something to do with the fact that we're similar and yet different."

"I can see that," Kogami said seriously as he looked towards her. His eyes burning into her. For some reason, he believed her. She was another victim. One that he probably should have killed because she was hell bent on helping them find Makishima. Sitting on the edge of her bed, he couldn't deny that he rather enjoyed watching her sleep despite the tears that would occasionally roll down her face. That much did bother him, but he sat there and listened to her breathe. There was something relaxing that he couldn't quite explain about it.

"So, there you have it. I guess I ended up satisfying your curiosity anyway, didn't I?"

His returning smirk made her own turn into a smile. "My curiosity is never fully satisfied. It's a curse of this line of work I'm afraid." But something about that made her blood boil in ways she hadn't felt for someone in a long time. If just a simple phrase would do that, she could only imagine what would happen if he ever even thought of touching her. As he sat back up, her thoughts wandered to those touches she was starting to crave little by little. Even though she had just met him, she was drawn to him in more ways than one. "When you're ready, you should head down to the Analysis Division. Shion had some questions for you to track down Choe and Makishima. The riots are increasing and we need to get this solved fast."

"Right, I'll be there shortly," she said as she stood up. As the blanket dropped she didn't realize that she only had a black t-shirt and grey boy short underwear on her. Seeing Kogami sneak a peek, he turned and walked out the door before she could say much of anything. But she could have sworn he let out a small chuckle before he was gone. Her red face was hard to get back to a normal hue as she concentrated on getting dressed again. Putting on some black dress pants, modest pump shoes, and a white button up top, she deemed herself worthy after some more primping in the bathroom.

Making her way down to Shion, she was getting looks from some people here and there. No doubt they heard about her lack of a valid Coefficient and Hue. Just her luck… Being around here was almost worse than prison in some ways. But as she entered the Analysis Division's room, she saw Shion typing away and monitoring none other than the moment Yuki passed out.

"So, I am actually rather surprised they let you stay here without being completely monitored the old fashioned way," Shion said without even looking back. No doubt she had been expecting Yuki. "No Crime Coefficient and no Hue. But not like Makishima. Like you don't even exist. It's a curious thing really."

"Yeah, curious and strange pretty sum up everything in my life so far," Yuki admitted as Shion turned and gave a small smile.

"Honey, I think that applies to everyone under Unit One and beyond."

Laughing for the first time in ages, it wasn't like it was that funny either. It was just something that no one ever told her before. She was the freak… no one ever said she wasn't the only one. But Shion just let her laugh until tears fell out. The most liberating feeling out there and it was good to get it out in the open. "Sorry… I guess no one ever said that before," she finally said as she wiped tears from her cheeks and used one hand to hold onto her ribs that were starting to hurt a bit.

"Well, it's true around here. Kogami has taken a particular interest in your story and why you are the way you are. He's been trying to solve a particular case where Makishima was involved for three years. While he can't get a hold of Makishima yet, he thinks he can maybe get clues from how you are and how you know him. But then I think it's something beyond that." Lighting up her cigarette, she smirked. "He probably has a hard on for you. Kagari tends to talk about you a lot too."

Yuki blushed madly as she looked away. "I doubt that. I'm just the new toy around here that's strange. That's all it is."

"I don't think so. Yeah, you're strange, but nothing too strange for them. You're not quite an Enforcer and yet under that title. You have their curiosity and you're cute to add to the equation. If I wasn't already attached, I may just have wanted a piece myself," she said with a look that Yuki didn't know if she was kidding or serious. Instead of saying anything, she just stayed quiet and tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her ear. "But enough talk. I have some things I want you to look at."

And so it began, the neverending data that was streaming in constantly as Yuki and Shion tried to make sense of footage and keep an eye on how far the riots were getting. Some surveillance cameras were getting damaged and this was getting tougher than she thought. But there was one face that caught her eye. A woman who looked like she was hiding. Going into a small club, she was familiar, all too familiar to Yuki.

"Her. We need to find her. Runi Kanemora, my cousin. But she won't come close to Unit One. I need to go with them."

"Alright, I'll tell Ginoza and Akane right away. You should meet them in their office. You remember right?" Yuki was already out the door and Shion called into Ginoza and Akane. This was it, maybe some answers for what happened a year ago… and what the hell was going on now. Makishima was just getting warmed up, and they needed to stop him before he threw the curve ball.


	6. Chapter 6

As he put down his book of Gulliver's Travels, the sound of the pages closing eased Makishima's mind. This society was like a pet to a system that made sure it had everything the people needed. Once, humans were considered superior to many and most organisms, but now it was a shame to see such a gallant race brought to its knees by the Sibyl system. Why it never read him, he had no idea, but he used it as an advantage to take out his simple idea. To give life back to the people by taking away the system that constantly gives them what they want. A chance to live again, as he thought.

"Choe, it is almost time. I hear that our little spider made her way from the Rehabilitation Center," he said as Choe gave him a raised eyebrow. "Yuki Kanemora, my little Black Widow. Do you know why I call her as such?"

"Honestly, I couldn't even begin to guess. She was an interesting girl from what I remember. Hated your guts from what I could tell," he said with a shrug before Makishima smiled. The man was hardly bothered about anything. In fact, he was often reading or simply deep in thought most times Choe was with him.

"I made her kill for the thrill of knowing what it's like to see that Sibyl is not a flawless system. I found her long ago, about five years ago actually. A recent graduate, but she had a number that registered as zero no matter her stress. It was only after she met me that it went to 'invalid'. I had someone develop a serum that was close to the Black Widow, and honed her skills as an assassin. She 'hates' me, as you put it, because I liberated her from her cage of oppression. That child and sister were only weighing her down and she had to see that. Sadly, it did not come to such results. Locking herself up inside one cage, only to be released inside another. Sad, but true. Maybe she would be better known as a canary. The song bird that can never see the world from the cage that society as built," he said thoughtfully as he looked out the window of the tall building they were in for their small meeting.

"I see. Will she be a problem considering your particular relationship with her?" Choe asked curiously as he stood up and stood next to Makishima.

"The challenge is welcomed, though I doubt she will let me do as I please easily once she meets me again. Like Shinya Kogami she interests me and from what I understand she is working with him now. It is an honor to have such a blood hound and venomous sorts seek my attention. Perhaps I should arrange a meeting soon."

"You are certainly a strange one. I'll keep an eye on their movements if you'd like."

"Do as you will. We will meet by fate soon enough. I'm sure of it."

X

"Are you sure this woman can tell us something?" Kagari said to Yuki as the Enforcer vehicle took off with everyone inside.

"I know her better than anyone. She knows more than most about the underbelly of society. However, she does well to avoid detection. It was by chance I even saw a glimpse of her. She stays out of trouble, and it doesn't really trouble her that she knows so much. So her Crime Coefficient stays pretty low considering what she's involved with," Yuki said as they all glanced at her. Maybe it was strange to have someone so connected with the scum to be around them. It was hard to tell.

Yayoi turned to face her and stared a moment before speaking. "So, you were once involved with all of this too. How can we trust you won't run?"

"You can't. Not really, but I need to find someone. Someone that you are trying to find as well, that person being Makishima. My resources are limited, and he's good at hiding when he's inactive. Hell, even when he's active his Hue is pure white and Sibyl sees him as nothing but a harmless man. Pathetic, really, that a man who we should fear most is what Sibyl can't detect and judge. "

It was quiet a moment, and no one really could argue with that one. Akane had watched her friend die and they were all powerless to help. There was no way they could have guessed all of this would take place and that such people, or at least person, existed right under their noses all along.

"Yeah, well, it's why we're here!" Kagari hit his fist to his chest and smiled at Yuki. "We all have something against him, and I'm just pissed because he's ruining the cute Investigator's cute nature. At this rate, she may just be a real detective instead of that naïve mess she was on day one, right Kou?"

"I'd say she already is a good detective, or at least has the skills for it. That Hue of hers is something else. Only a spike when they made her experience that murder again. I got obsessed with something I shouldn't have and now I'm here. She's able to accept things and move on and look where she's going. It's really something," Kogami said with pride evident in his voice.

Everyone seemed to agree with that much at least. Akane was really something, even Yuki had to admire that natural way of just accepting things and doing the right thing. Not many could do so, and she doubted many would follow suit anytime soon. But she wondered just what was Kogami's back story. Why was he there instead of an Investigator? He seemed bright enough, but as a Latent Criminal, it was impossible to carry out that job.

"We're here," Masaoka said as they stopped and everyone stood up. Following the crowd on this one, she exited last and watched as she saw the club that was in the picture. Noir was the name of it. Known for being a rather shady place, she had to admit that it was less frightening than some other places around the area. The slums were there and homeless were seen here and there as they found places to crash for the night. Latent Criminals that Sibyl had no time for. That and no one even bothered to come here. Dominators would go into overdrive no doubt.

Just when everyone went to grab for one, she approached them. "It's not a good idea. There are some here with detectors to tell when a Dominator is being used. This place will be emptied before I can find Runi and this will be for nothing. But it's only when used on the inside. Keeping guard shouldn't raise too much suspicion early so long as you don't make a cause to look suspicious."

"So you expect us to be sitting ducks? We need Sibyl's call on this one. If it's true that Latent Criminals are in there then we must act," Ginoza said angrily at her. The man did have a short fuse, but she knew his point wasn't far off.

"Just let me talk to her and then you can go crazy all you want with those things," she said with a shrug. "Fifteen minutes is all I ask for."

"Fifteen minutes then," Akane said as Ginoza tried to argue. "We can give her that much time, then we will judge those inside."

"This is on you then, Akane," Ginoza said as Yuki nodded her thanks to Akane. "But she can't go alone. Akane and Kogami, go in there with her to make sure she doesn't escape."

Following orders, Akane and Kogami took their Dominators but left them inactivated as Yuki lead them inside. The club was actually rather quiet. The jazz played on the piano lingered in the room along with the smoke and smell of whiskey. There had to be about fifty people in there, but they were all sitting in their chairs and chatting quietly as to not drown out the piano completely.

"I'll talk to her, you two just wait sit there. She can sniff PSB personnel and I wouldn't doubt that she already is aware of our presence. That door over there is where she's at," she said pointing to a door with a guard in the back corner. "And no doubt it will be hell just to get anything from her simply because the PSB is involved." Sighing, she saw that both of them were willing to go with this. Strange, but she went with it and approached the guard.

"Ms Yuki?" he asked raising his eyebrow. "I was not aware you were back in town. Ms Runi will be pleased, but your friends will…"

"I require they be here. My cousin has information all of us need, and they need to hear it as well. I will take responsibility." He sighed and nodded as he opened the door. Eyeing the two companions of Yuki, he was met with the cold grey eyes of Kogami for a moment before closing the door behind them.

"Yuki," Runi said surprised as she set down her drink. She was dressed in a slim black dress that hugged her small curves on her long and lean body. Her hair was similar to Yuki's but a slightly darker brown while her eyes matched that same pigment. "I didn't know you were out of Rehabilitation. Are these your new friends I hear about?" She didn't rise to hug her cousin, nor did she seem too welcoming.

"Cousin, what can you tell me about Makishima's recent movements?" Yuki asked as Runi leaned back in her chair.

"Don't bother sitting down. I take it we don't have long to talk considering that the PSB is here outside… and in here I may add," she said looking at Akane and Kogami. "As a favor to you, I will answer. I don't know much, but what he is planning is beyond just the helmets. Actually, he came in a few days ago asking about you. I told him I didn't know much, but now I see why. He knows where you are and what you're doing." Sighing, she took up a long sip of her drink and set it down. "I tend to want to stay out of the crap these days. So, I'm sorry to say that my information is limited this time. Now, get out."

Taking in a deep breath, Yuki turned to the door. "I'm sorry, but if you do find anything please let me know. I'm sure you can get creative with your contacting methods if you need to. It's important to me."

With nothing else being said, all three of them left. Seven minutes was all it took to find out nothing… or rather not much. But he knew her whereabouts and everything else. That alone was a problem.

"Well, that didn't go very well did it?" Akane said when they came back out.

"Actually, it went better than most visits. He is tracking me and knows what's going on. That must mean that he's hacking into the system. Can Shion try to track that, any of my files that would have been hacked into?" she asked looking around until Kogami grinned as her gaze fell onto him.

"Well, she is the Goddess of Information Analysis…" he said as he requested her help. It would take time, but they needed to work fast.

"Yuki," she heard Runi call out from the club's back door. Runi quickly ran up to her and embraced her. Yuki could feel her hands wrap around her back as the sudden contact surprised not only her but everyone else as well. "Kill that bastard. Riko wasn't perfect, but little Hana didn't deserve that knife at her throat." Yuki didn't hug back, but somehow she felt this was the last time she'd see Runi. "For Hana… please don't let him go free."

"I promise, Runi," she said as she gently put her hands around her cousin's shoulders, separating them. Her eyes widened as she felt a piece of paper in her pocket. Hiding her expression quickly, she saw Runi turn to the Investigators. "I trust for my cooperation in this that you will leave in peace?"

"Sir, she did cooperate." Akane could tell Ginoza was not pleased, but then he could also weigh the fact they could need her help again.

"So long as you remain cooperative, we will leave the establishment alone considering the quiet nature. Break that contract and I will have no choice but to have Sibyl judge everyone here."

"Understood then."

Runi turned and walked back inside as everyone loaded back up into the vehicle. Considering the riots, this place was pretty quiet. Everyone was out hunting each other in the more residential areas. The slums were old news to many, but it was still dangerous outside.

Putting her hand in her pocket, she could feel the paper and she narrowed her eyes. Just what couldn't she tell her in front of them… it was strange. However, she had to trust her cousin's judgment on that call. When they arrived back, Yuki just wanted to go back to her room and read the note. Turns out that the team had other plans.

"So, who wants some food? I'm off duty," Kagari said boyishly with a grin as Kogami counted himself in. Yuki nodded, but it turns out that Yayoi and Masaoka were on duty with Ginoza this evening.

"I would, but I should get some sleep," Akane said apologetically as Kagari gave her a hard time for a moment.

When Kagari took the lead in front of Yuki and Kogami, Kogami called ahead to have him start up. Taking Yuki by the wrist, he led her to a small corridor where no one was around. Swinging her so her back hit the wall, he leaned in with his hands on either side of her. His face was only an inch from hers as he demanded her attention with a simple question. "What did she give you?"


	7. Chapter 7

If there was ever a moment she was speechless, that would definitely be a time. His hands near her head, his warm breath brushing against her face, and his threatening gaze as he silently demanded her answer. The urge to want to run her fingers down the front of his body was almost embarrassing as her cheeks flushed. Forgetting what on earth he could be talking about, it took a moment for her to touch her hand to her pocket. Narrowing her eyes at him before he shook his head and looked back at her with an almost entertained look, she covered her pocket and turned to the side so her pocket was close to the wall. Or at least he looked about as entertained as a wolf about to enjoy playing with his food.

"It's hard to take that seriously when you were just busy gawking at me. Just tell me what it is because if it's hindering our ability to find Makishima then I won't hold back in getting it from you," he said leaning in even closer so he was dangerously close to her face. Their noses almost touching, she could see something else now in him. A more primal feeling than entertainment. He wanted her, for whatever reason she couldn't explain… and she wanted him.

Swallowing to try to saturate her throat, she looked down to snap out of the spell he was casting on her and pulled out the note. A man could do things to a woman that she knew was sickening. It was why she never really let herself be seduced. Just simple passion needing a release, that was all she let it be. But now, it was an urge that needed scratching like never before. And Shinya Kogami was the reason.

It wasn't a note at all. It was an old picture. Her sister and niece… along with herself all smiling ear to ear as they were in their swimsuits at the beach. Hana was looking towards the camera while Riko was looking at Hana. That was one of the few moments that Riko actually smiled so freely. Above them both, standing up was Yuki, her smile so happy and honest that she didn't even recognize herself at first. Her facial expression changed, and she could feel Kogami's arms slack as his threatening presence disappeared. He was still there, but there was no more threat.

"She didn't give me information. She gave me motivation to get the job done," she answered finally as she folded the picture and put it back in her pocket.

"Look, as much as I hate to stay it, could you give that to Shion when you have the chance. It could have some secret message or something," he said scratching behind his head before shoving his hands in his pocket and moving back down the hall. "Come on, though. We'll catch hell if we're too much later."

Did that mean he understood and was going to be off her back? Maybe, but she didn't count on it either. He was one of those kinds of people that could make her blood boil and then wonder why she couldn't have known him before all this happened. Before he became a Latent Criminal and before she became mixed up with Makishima. Five years ago would have been different… and yet she couldn't find herself hating the last five years completely. Somehow, she could always say she was strong because of those five years. Without them… would she be the person she was? It was complicated and she would never know, but it was what made living day by day easier.

Following him to Kagari's room, she could already smell a stir fry of sorts. Kagari, she saw something that she didn't get to see too often. Real booze. A smile spread across her face as she saw him turn towards her, an equally large grin on his face.

"You like that, huh?" He was like a kid that got away with playing with a toy past his curfew. "Masaoka hooked me up and now we get to have some fun. Gotta love the days I get to have a good meal and drink some booze in the company of a friend and a lovely lady. Oh, and a mysterious lovely lady at that. I swear, my luck just got better."

Yuki laughed taking into account it looked like he already popped open the bottle and had half of a large glass already. "Well, thank you. Most people consider it a curse to run into me, but I guess you guys aren't most people. Most people aren't Latent Criminals," she said with a shrug as both men smirked and let out a chuckle.

"Nope, and we live the high life because of it," Kagari said sarcastically as he took another drink from his glass. "Have a seat, it should be done soon."

Kogami pointed to the sofa with a coffee table in front of it and Yuki followed him as he sat down. Sitting a few spots away from him, he smirked and looked over to her tilting his head. "I won't bite, you know."

Of course, her face just had to turn a vibrant shade of red simply because she just had to picture what it would feel like to have him bite her. His eyebrow raised a bit, but he looked curious more than anything as she inched over so she was still a few inches away. "Obviously, you know if you bite then I'd have to do something about it," she said not really thinking of what could possibly be going through his mind.

The smirk on his face grew into something darker as he leaned back in his spot. "Oh, I'd look forward to it, Ms Kanemora."

Kagari, being the one listening in, got a good laugh out of that one as Yuki just looked at him like he slapped her across the face.

"That's enough, Kou. She just may run out of here screaming. Then I'm left with you in here and not with the mysterious, lovely woman to have dinner with."

"Good to know I'm just the third wheel."

Both of them had to laugh at that, and if Yuki wasn't trying to anaylize his last statement to her, she'd be joining them too. What had she gotten herself into… the PSB was becoming more interesting and yet more daunting than she ever thought possible.

But she found as dinner went on and they had a few drinks, both men were really something else. Kagari was tagged when he was only five and worked for the PSB instead of being in a Rehabilitation Center or worse. Kogami didn't really say much, but she wondered what made him tick. Masaoka just mentioned that he was involved in a case that made him go Latent Criminal, not much more than that. What could make someone so driven and smart a Latent Criminal? He was the only one who noticed her cousin slipped something in her pocket, or at least the only one who made it obvious he knew. She was sure he already deducted many things about her and yet was polite enough to not throw it all at her.

"So, what about you, Yuki?" Kagari said as he finished off his second glass. The guys were done with their food and were now relaxed in their seats, but she was only half way through hers and only half way done with her first drink. It would be no surprise that they guessed something was bothering her. "What made you like this?"

Of course, the phrase 'like this' regarded being in this sort of situation even though she wouldn't normally be there. She smiled a sad smile and looked up at Kagari. She found it easier to look at him and talk than turn to Kogami when it came to this topic… strange, but relieving.

"Well, when I was young, I had a low number. By the time I was ten, it was always zero. Ironically, I had a hard home life. My father beat my sister Riko and then would come and beat me when he had enough. He was taken by a PSB Enforcer when I was twelve, but by then my mother was already so stressed and her Hue clouded enough to the point where she had to go into Rehabilitation. My sister went when she was about fourteen, but I was always in pristine mental health. Even though I cried myself to sleep and would find myself scared of going outside and seeing people I knew… I was still never detected.

When she got out a year later, we started living together. She got involved with a guy at sixteen and got pregnant a year later. Hana was born and I was sixteen then. We lived with friends here and there, moving around a lot. Riko took it rather hard. Took to finding alcohol and everything else to get her mind off of being a mother and an older sister. So, I started to watch Hana. The kid grew so attached to me, I swear I grew another person on me."

The sad laugh that escaped her, she shook her head. "That was around the time Makishima came into my life. I was eighteen, and things changed. He felt like he could take on the world, and he made me feel the same. But then he started talking about how he wanted to give living back to people. Three years ago was when he really started getting involved with these crimes… and I didn't notice until it was too late. I walked in on a meeting and heard things I shouldn't have. He blackmailed me. I was under his command. If I stepped out of bounds, then he would kill them, Hana and Riko. But I did step out of bounds. I was able to keep it hidden for two years, but I had to help that one person. He was an Enforcer who was taken in and going to be tortured by one of Makishima's clients. His name…

His name was Sasayama."


End file.
